Sergio Bonilla
|nacimiento = 28 de agosto de 1974 |familiares = Héctor Bonilla (padre) Fernando Bonilla (medio-hermano) Socorro Bonilla (madre) Sofía Álvarez (madrastra) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1978 ( ) |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Sergio Bonilla |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |demo = Civil War Sergio Bonilla.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Power Sentai thumb|235x235px|Homenaje a Sergio Bonilla. thumb|230px .]] thumb|230px|Sergio Bonilla junto con [[Gerardo Reyero, Ángela Villanueva y Eduardo Garza.]] thumb|230px|Sergio Bonilla junto con [[Eduardo Garza, Gerardo Reyero, Mario Castañeda y Moisés Iván Mora.]] Entrevista a Sergio Bonilla en Radio Espacio Freak.|230px Futuretrunksdokkanbattle.png|Trunks adolescente y adulto en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz (Temps. 4 - 11) en Los Simpson, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rata Remy.png|Remy en Ratatouille, Tu amiga la rata y Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney·Pixar, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. KaedeRukawa.png|Kaede Rukawa (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ant-Man - AATW-0.png|Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bud Bundy.jpg|Bud Bundy en Matrimonio... con hijos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rocky_Zeo.jpg|Rocky DeSantos / Zeo Blue Ranger 3 en Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: Turbo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jeice.png|Jeice también en Dragon Ball Z, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SMStarsYatenKou.png|Yaten Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Mikun.png|Mikun en Cybercat Kurochan. Nuka_Smile.png|Nuka en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. DonatelloIII.png|Donatello en la versión de VHS de Tortugas Ninja. BangerBECUNI.png|Banger en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. Ryan2_VRT.jpg|Ryan Steele en VR Troopers. Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat 11.png|Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat 11. YSCR2MickeyAltieri.png|Mickey Altieri (Timothy Olyphant) en el doblaje original de Scream 2. jeffrey jeff patterson eldls-lbdb2.png|Jeffrey "Jeff" Patterson en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Will Hunting GWH.jpeg|Will Hunting en el doblaje original de Mente indomable. Step by Step J.T. Lambert1.png|JT Lambert en Paso a paso. Leonard.jpg|Leonard en el redoblaje de Memento. SCR2MickeyAltieri.png|Mickey Altieri en el doblaje original de Scream 2. PCI4JoeyCrusel.png|Joey Crusel en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños. DF1BillyHitchcock.png|Billy Hitchcock en Destino final. Derek Generic.png|Derek Generic en El mundo de Bobby. Kerberos.png|Kerberos (forma real) en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada. Sergio Bonilla Martínez (nacido el 28 de agosto de 1974) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, ha incursionado también en cine, teatro y televisión, es hijo del actor mexicano Héctor Bonilla y de Socorro Martínez. Es conocido en el doblaje como la voz de Trunks adolescente y adulto en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Nelson Muntz en Los Simpsons desde la cuarta temporada hasta la onceava temporada, la primera voz de Kaede Rukawa en Slam Dunk, Remy en Ratatouille y Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, entre otros. Filmografía Películas Paul Rudd *Avengers: Endgame - Scott Lang / Ant-Man (2019) *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man (2018) *Capitán América: Civil War - Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man (2016) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Scott Lang / Ant-Man (2015) Joey Lawrence *La barca - Michael Woods (2001) *Un junior en aprietos - Michael Woods (1999) Otros: *Looking: La película - Patrick Murray (Jonathan Groff) (2016) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Dylan Dog (Brandon Routh) (2011) (versión Netflix) * El escritor fantasma - El escritor fantasma (Ewan McGregor) (2010) (versión LAPTV) * Hermosa locura - Carlos Nuñez (Jay Hernandez) (2001) * Destino final - William "Billy" Hitchcock (Seann William Scott) (2000) * El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 - Jeffrey "Jeff" Patterson (Jeffrey Donovan) (2000) * Memento - Leonard Shelby (Guy Pearce) (2000) (redoblaje) * El quinto infierno - Murphy MacManus (Norman Reedus) (1999) * Los Muppets en el espacio - Oficial de seguridad (Ray Liotta) (1999) * Las vacaciones del director - Sugarman (Zachary Carlin) (1998) * Agua viva - Joey Pantucci (Kevin J. O'Connor) (1998) * Águilas de acero 2 - Doug Masters (Jason Gedrick) (1998) * Los expedientes secretos X: La película - Voces adicionales (1998) * Scream 2 - Mickey Altieri (Timothy Olyphant) (1997) (doblaje original) * Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers - Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) (1997) * Jornada del corazón - Tony Johnston (Chris Demetral) / (Jeremy Lelliott) (1997) * Mente indomable - Will Hunting (Matt Damon) (1997) * La niñera inocente - Danny Bennett (Roger Floyd) (1996) * Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - Langosta Polly (Kevin Clash) (1996) * Pesos completos - Gerald "Gerry" Garner (Aaron Schwartz) (1995) * Napoleón - Pingüi (Stuart Zagnit) (1995) * ¡Qué verano! - Numeros (Isaac Lidsky) (1994) * Matinée de terror - Stan (Omri Katz) (1993) * Las Tortugas Ninja La Pelicula - Donatello (Leif Tilden con voz de Corey Feldman) (versión de VHS) (1990) * Archie: Regreso a Riverdale - Jordan Jones (Billy Corben) (1990) * Águilas de acero 2 - Doug Masters (Jason Gedrick) (1988) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Joey Crusel (Rodney Eastman) (1988) * Tex - Tex McCormick (Matt Dillon) (1982) (redoblaje) Películas animadas *Ratatouille - Remy *El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Nuka *Un cuento de Navidad - Pinocho y Jack *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Banger Películas de anime Takeshi Kusao *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro Gohan y Trunks - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Trunks Otros: *Dragon Ball: Aventura mistica - General Blue *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Kerberos *Warriors of the Wind - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Mexicano) Anime Takeshi Kusao *Dragon Ball Z - Trunks del futuro, Trunks (adolescente) *Dragon Ball GT - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Trunks del futuro (flashbacks), Trunks (adolescente) *Dragon Ball Super - Trunks del futuro Otros *Dragon Ball Z - Jeice *Cybercat Kurochan - Mikun *Gulliver Boy - Comandante (ep. 1) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Yaten Kou *Slam Dunk - Kaede Rukawa (eps. 1-52) Series animadas *Los Simpson - Nelson Muntz (Temporadas 4-11) / Jimbo Jones (s epis. Yemp 2 y 4) / Niño (epis. 289) / Huckleberry Finn (epis. 289) / Voces adicionales (Temporadas 4-9) *Pepper Ann - Mitch *Super Kid - Rockpile *Molierissimo - Quentin *Las locuras de Andy - Li *Bobo y Tonto - PAL 900 *El mundo de Bobby - Derek Series de TV Steve Cardenas *Power Rangers: Turbo - Rocky DeSantos *Power Rangers: Zeo - Rocky DeSantos/Blue Ranger Otros: *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Scott Greene (Jason Strickland) (1994-1998) *Qué raro - Clu Bell (Erik von Detten) *Popular - Josh Ford (Bryce Johnson) *Paso a paso - JT Lambert (Brandon Call) *Once and again - Eli Sammler (Shane West) *Doogie Howser - Vinnie Delphino (Max Casella) (1989-1993) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Looking - Patrick Murray (Jonathan Groff) *VR Troopers - Ryan Steele (Brad Hawkins) *Eerie, Indiana - Marshall Teller (Omri Katz) *Saint-Tropez - Louis (2ª voz) (Roméo Sarfati) *Academia de modelos - Eduardo (Philippe Bernard) *Matrimonio...con hijos - Bud Bundy (David Faustino) *Parker Lewis, el ganador - Jerry Steiner (Troy Slaten) *Boardwalk Empire - James "Jimmy" Darmody (Michael Pitt) *La familia Salinger - Griffin Chase Holbrook (Jeremy London) *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Mancha Axilas (Eric Kushnick) *La tercera roca del Sol - Tommy Solomon (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Flipper - Voces diversas Miniseries *Las nieblas de Ávalon - Arturo (Edward Atterton) Videojuegos *Fable III - Elliot *Kinect Sports - Locutor en SuperPortero *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Remy *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Poe Dameron *Mortal Kombat 11 - Johnny Cage Cortos *Tu amiga la rata - Remy Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Intertrack *Labo *Lola MX *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A *Pink Noise México *Prime Dubb *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México Filmografía como Actor Televisión mexicana *La otra cara del alma (2012) ..... Abel Cifuentes *Al Caer la Noche (2011) ..... Saúl *Bajo el Alma (2011) ..... Emiliano *Vidas Robadas (2010) ..... Padre Juan *Pasion Morena (2009) ..... Chucho *Encrucijada (2009) .... Alvaro Díaz *Capadocia (2008) .... Yuppie *Alma legal (2008) .... Gilberto *Se busca un hombre (2007) .... Alex Morán *La otra mitad del sol (2005) .... Alfonso 'Poncho' *Tal para cual (2002) *Cuentos para solitarios (1999) .... Leonardo *La vida en el espejo (1999) .... Julio Escandón Jr. *La gloria y el infierno (1986) .... Miguel de niño Películas *Las armas del alba (2013) .... Arturo Gamiz *Crímenes y TV (2012) *La esperanza de la Navidad (2006) .... Carlos *Mónica y el profesor (2002) Cortometrajes *La casa invita (2009) *Entre líneas (2009) .... Ricardo *La final del 81 (2006) *La crisalida (1997) *Bodas negras (1994) Documentales *El caso Molinet (1993) Curiosidades *Ha interpretado en 2 ocasiones junto con Víctor Ugarte a personajes que son amigos y/o aliados: **En Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters, Sergio interpretó a Trunks adolescente y adulto, y Víctor el papel de Goten, cuando este también era adolescente y adulto. **En la película animada Ratatouille, Sergio interpreta el papel principal de la rata Remy mientras que Víctor toma el papel de Alfredo Linguini. *Sergio Bonilla y Óscar Flores comparten tres roles: **En Slam Dunk, Sergio interpretó a Kaede Rukawa en los primeros 52 episodios pero tras el cambio de dirección, Óscar tomó el personaje desde el episodio 53 hasta el final de la serie. **En Dragon Ball Z, Sergio era la voz base del Trunks del futuro en la serie de anime y en la mayoría de las películas animadas derivadas excepto en la película Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible, en donde al no llegar a un acuerdo económico con la empresa de doblaje Intertrack junto con los otros actores de doblaje del elenco original porque esta película iba a salir en cines, Óscar lo sustituyó en el papel. **En la película El escritor fantasma, ambos actores interpretaron al protagonista en los 2 diferentes doblajes que tuvo el filme. Sergio lo interpretó para el doblaje de LAPTV para TV, mientras Óscar lo hizo en el doblaje de Summit para DVD. *Su último trabajo activo fue en el doblaje Los Simpson como Nelson Muntz hasta la temporada 11, durante la temporada 12 fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora, pero participó hasta entonces en el episodio 289 en personajes que se relacionen con Nelson. Desde 2001, el actor hace doblaje de manera ocasional. *Es amigo cercano del actor de doblaje René García, desde el doblaje de Dragon Ball Z según una entrevista que le hicieron a Sergio en Junio de 2013 y se encuentra en este mismo artículo y en Youtube. https://www.instagram.com/naufraguacate/